


Kiss Drabble Collection

by AllyC



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyC/pseuds/AllyC
Summary: A collection of responses to a kiss challenge. Originally posted to my Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. “We can never be together” kiss

The tears rolling down his cheeks should have been from elation as his scores were announced. His heart should be racing and his body feeling light with satisfaction at the cheer of the crowd. Instead all he felt was his chest clenching as Victor’s lips pressed to his temple and a sudden, sinking realization that this was it. It had been hard throughout training, coming to the realization is idolization of Victor was something more and that his late acknowledged crush had deepened into something far more meaningful. Harder still was the knowing that for every flirty touch, intimate word, and double entendre Victor likely hadn’t even know what he’d said. The man was, for lack of a better word, _pure_ despite the media’s ideas to the contrary.

His hands came to hide his face and wipe away the hot tears as Victor leaned in closer - _No, no, please no_ \- to check on him. The soft whisper of his name and he wrenched out another soft sob before tightening his fists, letting out a deep breath, and straightening his back. A smile pasted across his lips and he could see that slight narrow in Victor’s eyes, like the other could tell something wasn’t honest, but Yuuri just turned to the camera. When he checked his SNS later he was sure it would be full of stories about his tears of joy over his victory, but Yuuri would know.

This had sealed him as a national face. He represented Japan as more than just a struggling underdog now. And Victor… Victor was practically a Russian National Treasure. There would be no hope for them together. Hiding in shadows until their careers were over and the media forgot about them. Not able to be anything more than fellow skaters or skater and coach to the world lest they lose what they had worked for. Then in the end, when it was all over, would there still be anything beyond the skate to connect them? Was the moment Yuuri could even begin to hope for more also an expiration date?  
It was over before it began.

There was no future for them.

Kiss and Cry had never been more accurate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Kiss on the neck

Yuuri practically squawked as he felt Victor’s chin come to rest against his shoulder and hot breath puff against his ear. He still wasn’t used to the ease with which Victor would initiate touch, especially after a couple of drinks. Wasn’t there some stereotype that Russians should have a high tolerance? Instead Minako-sensei could drink Victor under the table and then Yuuri was left to deal with a handsy pile of Russian with no sense of Japanese propriety.

“Victor, you need to go to sleep. Can you stand?” The only response was off-key humming too near to his ear and the feeling of Victor’s arms creeping around his waist. This time Yuuri did squeak and he felt more than heard the deep chuckle behind him. “Vi-Victor! Stop,” Yuuri said, betrayed by his voice that cracked into a whine as he felt his cheeks heat from the feel of another body against him. He was only human, okay? And regardless of who it was clinging to him his body knew the response it should - _inappropriately_ \- have.

He struggled to try and pulled Victor’s arms from around his midsection, but that only made Victor tighten his grip and _giggle_ like it was a challenge. “Yuuri,” he felt against his ear and Yuuri closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to imagine he was some far, far away from this. “You always run.” A shift and Yuuri’s eyes flew open at the feeling of Victor’s lips against his neck. Immediately he shot forward, using a hand pushed into Victor’s face as leverage to separate them. Red-faced, harsh breaths moving his chest, Yuuri stared from his new position across the room back at Victor, who had adopted a little pout.

This was going to be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Giggly kiss

Soaking wet, the warmth of the sun, above, fingers in hair, and laughter in the air. It had been so long, too long, since Yuuri last felt like this. Had he ever felt quite like this? This free and unburdened. Brimming with joy and smiles, the weight of success completely off his shoulders. Just the smell of salt air, of Victor’s foreign soaps, and the free feeling of peace.

More laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep inside as Yuuri pushed forward, raising his arms and Victor’s face, and he crashed their lips together. He should worry, should have thought, but no. This wasn’t the time for that. Thinking would destroy that beautiful feeling in his chest, anchor him down from the floating sensation as the taste of salt trickled in to his mouth. 

The soft warmth pulled away, just enough that when Victor breathed his name Yuuri could feel the caress of those lips like butterflies. This time Victor’s laughter, melodic and soft, deeper than his own, joined in. It was effervescent and Yuuri never wanted to it to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. French kiss

Perhaps it had been a bit frustrating, all those years of having sly comments made about the fact that he didn’t have any romantic experience or that he had never had a girlfriend, but in this moment all he felt was thankful. It meant that right now all these new feels he was experiencing were only for Victor. Had, and would hopefully always be, for him only.

Victor’s soft lips, tasting of honey and lip balm to protect from the fold, caressed his own and Yuuri was lost to the moment. His fingers slid into Victor’s hair to give himself a physical grounding as he felt his perception of reality begin to blur. Victor’s arms were lazily slung over Yuuri’s shoulders as second by second the gap between their bodies seemed to close more and more. Teeth grazed against his bottom lip and a soft whimper caught in Yuuri’s throat as Victor pulled back enough to lock their eyes, evaluating briefly, before closing the gap again.

There was something different this time as Victor’s lips didn’t quite slot with his and Yuuri furrowed his brows a little, trying to tilt his head for bring them again as they had been, only to stop at the warm, wet swipe of a tongue against his mouth. Instinct took over as he let his mouth part, part in a shy gasp and part in curiosity. Of course he knew what a “French kiss” was – he was a 23 year old man. What he didn’t knew was how it felt.

Hot, warm, a bit strange, but it lit a fire in him. There was something so intimate and personal about that invasion of space. Victor touching him in places in one had before. Heat trailed up his neck as his thoughts spiraled to other places where similar may happen. His hands tightened in those light strands and he gave himself up completely to the moment, letting those last dredges of reality slip away.


End file.
